


The One That Does Not Have Any Bugs

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke looks beautiful like this, anyway.
Relationships: Jade Curtiss/Luke fon Fabre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	The One That Does Not Have Any Bugs

There’s a desk in Jade’s office: large, sturdy, with the type of heavy military efficiency that makes it both nearly indestructible, and completely unremarkable. And he had, historically, kept Luke at a distance from it, the perfectly organized stacks of paperwork and folders looking much more precarious when they were within arms length of a walking, talking, red-haired tornado.

Those papers were all scattered to the floor now— knocked off the side by Luke’s elbow as Jade shoved him onto it— but it hardly seemed to matter, now.

He can tell Luke must be tired. Jade’s has had his arms pulled above his head against the desk for what feels like hours now, wrapped tight with Luke’s own belt and pinned there easily with a single hand, and his hips can’t seem to stop quivering from being tensed over, and over, and over again. Brought so close to release so many times, only to be suddenly dropped back down, desperate and shivering.

Even now, Luke can’t stop his exhausted muscles from tensing, stomach tight and knees skidding up Jade’s sides where his legs are spread wide around his waist. Jade knows him too well, every thrust driving deep and merciless right where he knows Luke needs him; makes his pretty back arch and his thighs shake dangerously as he tries to keep Jade at that perfect, cruel angle.

Normally, Jade would give him anything he wants. Whether it’s something slow and sweet, or a hand clenched tight around his slender throat, it was just so easy to read what it was that Luke needed. And with the way Luke is practically pleading with his entire body, knees falling open and body rocking back into every push of Jade’s hips, it would take so little to get him there just like this. But that’s not why they’re here.

Luke starts to whimper, head pushing back against the desk and body beginning to clench and shift in unmistakable waves, mindlessly fucking himself back onto Jade’s cock as he tries to force each press deeper in his body. Jade can feel the way Luke’s muscles flex and flinch uncontrollably, tense with need and so, so close, and Luke’s mouth drops open around a sharp gasp as his knees suddenly jerk.

Jade changes the angle of his hips instead, thrusts going all wrong, and Luke jerks, stifling a sound, his head tossing to the side. He keeps clenching down around where Jade is still deep inside of him, desperately trying to find that last little push to ride into his orgasm, but Jade has already shifted his rhythm to something slow and shallow and Luke’s body crumples back into the desk, chest heaving around his inhales and flushed a gorgeous pink.

He’s a mess, hair rumpled and sticking to his forehead with sweat, and Jade still isn’t quite finished with him

The first time it happened, Luke had struggled against him. Twisted his hips to try to correct the misguided angles, jerked his arms against the binds wrapped around his wrist, and whined. And Jade had been surprised by the thrill that had shot up his back at the feeling of Luke fighting under him.

Now Luke just rolls his head to the side, cheeks dry but his breaths sounding more and more like overwhelmed sobs as he struggles for breath. His muscles quake, hot and aching, and Jade traces his fingers up Luke’s side, over his neck, and into the hair at the back of his neck.

Out of a million beautiful things about Luke fon Fabre, one of the loveliest had to be his hair, unbearably soft to the touch and grown out just long enough for Jade to wind his fingers through and _twist_. Luke lets himself be pulled, head falling backwards easily at the demanding tug as his mouth falls open.

“I know,” Jade says softly as Luke lets out a soft, strained sound, keeping his grip tight as he brushes his lips along where Luke’s pulse flutters frantically along his sensitive neck. Holds him down and keeps him in place as he repeats, “I know.”

Luke gives the most incredible whimpering sound, then gasps when Jade’s hips drive into his again, the hand in his hair holding him tight in place and not letting him get away. He can’t seem to stop making noise, every inhale coming high and sharp, and Jade can’t tear his eyes away from the ridges Luke’s bitten into his reddened lips. They look beautiful, soft and open around each gasp, so Jade leans up just enough to kiss him there, too, catching Luke’s swollen lower lip gently between his teeth.

He waits until Luke starts to quiet down again, keeping his movements slow and careful as Luke’s panting slowly starts to even out against Jade’s mouth. There’s a little moment of quiet, then— Jade gently pulling kisses from his lips as Luke sighs into the space between them, turning his head with the little bit of slack he has to brush their noses together so sweet it almost makes Jade’s chest hurt.

It’s hard not to linger there, and Luke looks incredibly pretty this close, straining sweetly towards Jade’s mouth and trying hard not to squirm— but Jade presses one last kiss to the corner of his lips, then stands back up again, releasing Luke’s hair to smooth his hand across his hip instead and his fingers pressing into the dips of his bones.

This time when he starts again, the buildup seems almost immediate. The first perfectly aimed thrust drags an overwhelmed, wounded noise from Luke, raw and forced out from his belly as his legs go tight and his chest pushes off of the desk. Luke’s hands strain against the binds holding them, clearly desperate for something to anchor to, but Jade just leans more weight into him and holds him still as he fucks him harder.

“How does it feel?” Jade asks quietly, squeezing his fingers deep into Luke’s pale skin as Luke’s hips push desperately back against his own. “It must feel very good; you look ready to come already, and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Luke wets his lips lips, trying to speak, and Jade changes the angle of his hips again.

“ _No,_ ” Luke chokes out, legs pushing open so wide that they nearly press against the desk under him, his whole body jerking down to try to chase Jade’s cock. “Please, _please,_ please, I _can’t—_ ”

“Shh, sweetheart,” Jade shushes him, rubbing his thumb along the jut of his hip bone and entirely too tender in contrast to the way Luke’s own aching cock lies drooling along the taut lines of his stomach, angry red and throbbing.

They’re getting close to the end, Jade knows. Luke’s body has gone from tense and desperate, to totally yielding, his muscles shuddering and syrupy sweet as he falls open. His face is pressed against his arm; hiding, maybe, oversensitive and raw, but Jade has enough mercy left in him to let him take that small comfort.

He looks beautiful like this, anyway. Fingers twisting tight into the belt binding his wrists, his lovely face creased with tension even as he bites into his own bicep to try to quiet the noises spilling out of him.

Something hot winds tight in Jade’s core, though it’s hard to pinpoint exactly what from the way his chest aches with affection and his own gut coils with need simultaneously. He lets out a deep groan — the first noise he’s made, and Luke’s green eyes slide open hazily to peek up at Jade at the sound, open and wide and wet, right on the verge of crying.

“Pretty boy,” Jade murmurs, softly, and Luke’s teeth let go of his pinched skin to gasp as Jade hooks an arm underneath one knee and tugs him in closer, hiccuping around a sob as Jade fucks him harder and deeper and right where Jade knows he needs it. And this time he doesn’t stop, crowding over him and pressing Luke’s legs back so far his hips lift off the desk, his shoulders the only point of contact.

He finally lets go of Luke’s arms to stroke Luke’s sweat-dampened hair out of his face instead, and says, “You’re going to come just like this, aren’t you? I can feel it, you’re getting so tight, that’s a good boy—“

Luke writhes, mindless noises falling out of his slackened mouth as he looks down the length of his body, watching where Jade fucks in and out of him. Then his body goes almost unbearably tight, knees squeezing into Jade’s sides as he twists and shivers, dick pulsing hot and wet onto his heaving chest. It seems to go on forever, his slim hips grinding back in tight little circles as he quakes, mouth open yet nearly silent apart from one tiny, breathless little whimper.

Jade holds him tight in place and keeps fucking him through it as he chases his own orgasm. It won’t take long— partly from the way Luke feels, muscles clenching tight and rhythmic around him, and partly how he’s trembling, body vibrating from exhaustion and oversensitivity.

He feels Luke clumsily lower his arms around his neck and turns his face to where Luke blindly searches for his lips, all nose and teeth and heat and need. Kisses him deeply as he drives into him so deep it must hurt, pace stuttering as he pulls Luke close against him.

——— 

Jade presses his lips into the palm of Luke’s hand when he pulls the belt free, lips lingering as he tenderly works his thumbs into the marks cutting into Luke’s pretty wrists. Then he shifts close, brushing Luke’s hair from his forehead with a soft murmur, and starts putting him back together again.


End file.
